cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ca'kad/A Study In Silence: The Canderous Chronicles Part I
Each blow came harder than Canderous Nightslasher thought it would. Every time the huge meaty fists pounded into his stomach he felt faint. Cracks appeared in the transparasteel window he was backed up against. He could see the shimmering city below, like a holoprojection. Then the fists came slower and he took his chance. His leg lanced out and hit the big man in the knee. He fell. Canderous stood up and kicked the man full in the chest. He fell, spread eagle on his back. Then, gasping, he muttered: "Endex," The city below shimmered out of existence, actually, it was ''a holoprojection. Canderous stretched out his arm to help the big man, a CSF officer, up. The "Transparisteel" he had beaten Canderous against was regenerating. It was a flexible shield if you wanted it to be, or a brittle pane when you wanted it to be. The CSF officers watching the fight applauded. Canderous, dead serious, said: "Your strategy would of worked if not for one thing -- You ''had ''no strategy. You need to think of what your enemies will do." "Gee, thanks," the officer Canderous was fighting replied wearily. "Why did you choose to fight me, anyway?" You were the largest person here, and supposedly the best fighter." An even wearier looking man walked in, carrying a wad of flimsi. "Wrap it up, freak," he said looking at Canderous,"We've got job for you." "I don't do CSF jobs much, inspector, what job is it to justify your asking me?" "A Senatorial Aide has been murdered. We don't know why, but whoever it was used a blaster." "Sounds fun, let me change into my light armor, then I'll head out. You didn't touch anything, did you?" "No, we know how you get when we move anything." Canderous exited the room, leaving the inspector and the other officers to their business. He slipped into light Cortosis Weave and put his verpine revolving pistol into his pocket. Then, slipping into a long coat and a chain mail cap that was tight as cloth and sent a message to the inspector asking where, and inform them, again, not to touch anything. The reply: ''Warehouse at transitional levels. Nothing a senator would be doing down there. Arriving at the warehouse, cancerous noted the body, a trandoshan dignitary, with a nasty scorch on his head, a blaster mark. A rag covered his right hand. Reaching down, Canderous pulled the rag off, a silenced DL-44 pistol lay beneath, an inspector watching drew in breath. "Suicide!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Canderous turned and looked at the inspector bitterly, then said: "No, actually, it was murder. You can see a pinprick on his wrist, a muscle stimulus, somebody shot him then placed the weapon in his hand and injected the stimulus to make it spasm, and grip it." "And, maybe I ask how the stang you got that?" Canderous went into full science mode, "You can see that the needle here," he touching the wrist, "was inserted without a tense muscle in the wrist. This means this man was already dead, also, note the shape of the pistol' s handle is a rod, it's made for an Aqualish, which means he would have trouble holding it. He's also left-handed, as you can tell from the scrapes and callouses on his left hand. Any questions?" The inspector stood silently for a time, then looked at his datapad and hit the "delete" button exactly - Canderous counted- ten times. Then, finally speaking, he said: "So an Aqualish did it?" "No," Canderous replied, "That mark is to high on the head to get a direct, straight hit from an Aqualish. Is there a millitary medic somewhere near here? He could identify the signs." "Yes, a guy named Jaro'kal, looking for an apartment I believe. Would you mind taking him in for a few weeks, he's a friend of mine." "Sure, but only if he's up here within five minutes." Within two minutes, Jaro'kal had arrived in the warehouse. He began looking at the body. Candeorus knelt by the wrist of the Aide, staring intently at the pistol. "By the Manda!" He exclaimed, touching the scorch mark on the Trandoshan's head, "This wasn't the pistol he was killed by! The scorch mark on his head would have been more narrow with a silencer on it, and the silencer couldn't have been placed on just after he was killed, either, it's rusted on! He pulled it for self-defense!" The CSF inspector tapped "delete" a few more times, then looked back at Canderous. MORE SOON Category:Blog posts